Naruto AU
by Scheffelman
Summary: My version of how Naruto should go. Alive Minato and Kushina. Naruto/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I thought I would try a Naruto story. This will be slightly AU. Minato and Kushina will be alive. Kyuubi will be female. Naruto will be 14 years old. Naruto/harem. I'm only using "sensei" at the end of names like "Iruka-sensei" or "Kakashi-sensei" because I don't understand the "kun" or "chan" stuff.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"SHOUTING!"

 _Flashbacks._

" **Bijuu talking."**

' **Bijuu thinking.'**

' _Naruto talking to Kyuubi.'_

' _ **Kyuubi talking to Naruto.'**_

 **Disclaimed.**

 _Third person POV:_

We find a 14 year old boy running into the forest near his home village. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Why is he running, you may ask? Well the villagers don't care if he's the son of the Fourth Hokage, they tried to kill him because he holds the Nine-Tailed Fox or Kyuubi inside of him. Once he is far enough away, he collapses on the floor.

 _Naruto's mindscape: Naruto's POV:_

"Where am I?" I ask nobody in particular. I don't get an answer but I feel something pulling me in one direction. I follow the feeling until I reach a huge room with a cage. **"So my jailer finally comes to visit me."** A female voice says from inside the cage. "Kyuubi?" I ask. Just then a woman with fiery red hair almost like my mother's with nine fox like tails out of the back, walk into the light. "YOU'RE A GIRL?!" I shout. "Of course I am. I was always a girl." Kyuubi says in a less demonic like voice says. "Why did you attack the village?" I ask. "While like this, I met men who were going to force themselves upon me so I wanted to take care of them. I never meant for things to get out of hand." Kyuubi explains. "What should I call you besides Kyuubi?" I ask. "Kurama." Kyuubi, no Kurama, says. "Why did you summon me Kurama?" I ask. "I had you come here to my prison but you found your way into your mindscape. I want you to release me from this cell." Kurama says. "Why would I do that?" I ask. "Because I can train you in the ways of Jutsu and Chakra here in your mindscape if you change it up to be something more comfy. Also I noticed that you keep checking me out while we talk." Kurama says. 'Damn she caught me.' I think to myself. "Alright. Aside from freedom from that cage, what else do you want?" I ask. "I want you as my mate. I also want you to start a harem so you get pleasure from me inside your mind and pleasure from other females outside of your mind." Kurama says. "Why would you want me as your mate?" I ask. "Because you are certainly handsome. I can tell that for me, it's love at first sight. You don't have love me right away if you don't want to." Kurama says. I destroy the seal on the cage just to rush into the cage to hug her. "It's love at first sight for me too Kurama." I say while hugging her. She hugs back. I change my mindscape to be more like a field with a cabin and a lake. Kurama finally notices and smiles. "Thank you Naruto." Kurama says. "You're welcome Kurama." I reply.

 _Time skip: three hours later: Minato's POV:_

"Have any of you made any progress in finding my son?" I ask the Shinobi in front of me. "We haven't lord Hokage. The last time he was seen was before some of the civilians attacked him. We managed to arrest the civilians for attacking him but he ran off before we could take him to the hospital." One of the Shinobi says. 'Naruto where are you?' I ask myself. "I want to question the civilians myself." I say.

 _Kushina's POV:_

I was waiting for my husband to get home with my son. I heard about the attack and I was pissed at the civilians who attacked my son. Just then the door opens. I rush there intending on asking Minato if he found Naruto when the Naruto himself walks in. "Where have you been? Your father and I were so worried about you." I ask and say. "I'm sorry mother. After the attack, I fled to the forest. After collapsing on the forest floor, I went into my mindscape and met the Kyuubi. She only wanted to teach some men who wanted to force her to have sex, or rape her. She didn't mean to let things get out of hand like it did." Naruto explains. "The Kyuubi's a girl?" I ask. "Yes. I had the same reaction." Naruto says.

 _Time skip: cloning test: Naruto's POV:_

"Clone Jutsu!" I shout. Just then about five more of me show up to make a total of six of me.

 _Iruka's POV:_

"I think it's fairly obvious that Naruto deserves to be a ninja, don't you think so Mitsuki?" I say then ask. "I think so too." Mitsuki says. We give Naruto a headband.

 _Naruto's POV:_

'I did it.' _'Thank you Kurama.'_ I think to myself and tell Kurama. _**'You're welcome beloved'**_ Kurama says.

 _Time skip: whenever Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura meet Kakashi: Naruto's POV:_

"So why did you two become ninjas?" I ask my teammates. "To avenge my family." Sasuke says. "To make my family proud." Sakura says. "What about you Naruto?" Sasuke asks. "To make my parents proud." I say. Just then, a guy with gravity defying silver hair walks in the door. "Hello. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." The man says.

 _Five minutes later: roof: Sakura's POV:_

"So why did we have to meet you on the roof?" I ask. "This is so we can get introductions out of the way. Blonde boy, you start." The man from earlier says. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Son of the Fourth Hokage. My likes are ramen and foxes. My dislikes are waiting for ramen to cook and people who beat up defenseless foxes. My hobbies include training. My dreams are to become Hokage like my father." Naruto says. "That was good. Emo kid, you're up." The man says. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training. My dislikes are my brother Itachi. My hobbies are training. My dreams are to kill Itachi to avenge my clan." Sasuke says. "Pink haired girl, you're up." The man says. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are foxes and Dango. My dislikes are bad Dango and people who beat up defenseless foxes. My hobbies include training. My dreams are to be a great kunoichi." I say. 'I hope Naruto will get with me because we like foxes. I love Naruto.' I think to myself.

 _Naruto's POV:_

' _ **Kit, I think you have found the first to start the harem in your pink haired teammate.'**_ Kurama says. _'I know. When I get a chance, I will make Sakura my girlfriend.'_ I reply. _**'Why do you like foxes?'**_ Kurama asks. _'Because I love you and you're a fox. Need I say more?'_ I reply. _**'No I guess not. I love you too beloved.'**_ Kurama says. "Well then. I guess all that's left is to tell you my name. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are classified. My dislikes are classified. My hobbies are classified. My dreams are classified." The man says.

 _Time skip: start of mission to Wave: Naruto's POV:_

Well here we are, escorting an old bridge builder. I made a shadow clone to go with the team while I followed in the shadows. My clone gets captured by the Demon Brothers. "Let him go." Kakashi-sensei orders. "Hand over the old man and we…" They never get to finish as I shoot darts into their asses. I walk out just as the clone turns to smoke. "What?" Sakura and Sasuke ask. "I made a shadow clone to travel with all of you while I followed in the shadows. I knew there was something fishy about this mission. These two are the Demon Brothers of the Mist. Why do you have A-rank Shinobi after you?" I explain then ask the bridge builder. "Wave is under oppression by a man named Gato. With the bridge, Wave can get the necessary resources to fight back against Gato. I couldn't afford anything higher than a C-Rank mission." The bridge builder explains. "What do you think sensei? Do we continue the mission or do we turn back?" I ask. "We continue on." Kakashi-sensei says.

 _Time skip: when Zabuza shows: Naruto's POV:_

 **(Before I do any more, I want to say that Haku will be female instead of male. That is all.)** We continue until I see a puddle. "AMBUSH!" I shout. "Why would you say that Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "No rain for a week and there's a puddle." I explain. I then push the bridge builder down right as huge cleaver like sword flies through the air. Everyone managed to duck in time. "No wonder the Demon Brothers failed. They were facing off against Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat Ninja." A man said while landing on the handle of the cleaver like sword. "Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and also called the Demon of the Mist. Master of the silent killing technique." I say. "How do you know so much about him Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "I read his bingo book entry. He's wanted by the Mizukage and currently a mercenary for hire." I say. I use a Genjutsu to make Zabuza think he has won to lower his guard for me to attack. When I'm about to kill him after releasing my Genjutsu, he gets attacked by a hunter Nin.

 _Time skip: battle on the bridge: Naruto's POV:_

Sakura is defending Tazuna while Kakashi-sensei is fighting Zabuza and Sasuke and I are fighting Haku. When the battle is almost over, Gato appears with henchmen and tells Zabuza that he's (Zabuza's) fired. Gato's henchmen then come and attack us but after summoning shadow clones, we kill all the henchmen while Zabuza kills Gato. "We don't have to kill Zabuza and Haku, sensei. They could make great ninja for Konoha." I say. "Are you two willing to defect to the Leaf Village?" Kakashi-sensei asks Zabuza and Haku. "I will do anything to be with Naruto." Haku says while blushing. "I'm in too because it beats being on the run." Zabuza says. "Alright then. We will talk more about this in the village with the Hokage when we return." Kakashi-sensei says.

 **Hope you all like that. Now I forgot to do this for "Time's Son" but I need ideas for females to be with Danny. No original characters. I would also like to know who else to put with Naruto in this story. So far I have FemKyuubi, FemHaku, and Sakura. I plan on having Hinata as well. Please give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Ok. It has come to my attention that I didn't put rules for the harem options. Well here they are.**

 **NO GENDERBENDING! I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH THAT I'M NOT GENDERBENDING!**

 **No age limit. The only exception is that they can't be younger than 13.**

 **That is all.**

 **Disclaimed.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

' _I think I got another member of the harem.'_ I tell Kurama. _**'I saw that Kit. What do you think of the bridge builder's daughter?'**_ Kurama says then asks. _'To tell you the truth, I don't know. I honestly don't know.'_ I reply. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Zabuza, Haku, and I are traveling back to Konoha. Zabuza is standing beside Kakashi-sensei, I'm standing beside Sasuke, and Haku and Sakura are standing beside each other.

 _Sakura's POV:_

"So Haku, why did you decide to defect? Besides to be with Naruto." I ask. "Well in Kiri, my parents were killed by some of the villagers because I had a bloodline so I was left an orphan until Zabuza found me and trained me. In all my years of being with Zabuza, I started to think of him like a father. Since I had nothing in Kiri for me, I was hoping to start a new life in Konoha. Being with Naruto is a bonus for me. Do you mind sharing Naruto with me?" Haku explains then asks. "When Naruto said he wanted me to be his girlfriend, he did say that it might become a harem so I told him that he can have as many girls as he wants, I'm happy as long as one of them." I say.

 _Time skip: two hours later: Minato's POV:_

"So let me get this straight, your C-Rank mission turned into an A-Rank mission and you still completed it? Not only that but you brought back two missing Nin to join our ranks? Did I get everything?" I ask. "Pretty much Hokage. May I have a word with you alone?" Kakashi says then asks. "Ok Kakashi." I reply. After everyone leaves, leaving only Kakashi and I room, I ask, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "I believe that my team is ready for the Chuunin exams. They showed excellent skill on the mission that only a Jounin level ninja should have." Kakashi says. "Alright. They can participate in the Chuunin exams." I say. "Thank you Hokage." Kakashi says then leaves.

 _Naruto's POV:_

"So do you two want to go train?" I ask my teammates. "I got nothing better going on." Sasuke says. "I would love to come Naruto." Sakura says. Sasuke, Sakura, and I head to our training ground.

 _Time skip: Chuunin exams: Hinata's POV:_

I was waiting in the room that the written exams of the Chuunin exams. While waiting, I see the one person of my desires enter. I have no problem sharing him other females.

 _Naruto's POV:_

Sasuke, Sakura, and I walk in to the exam room. "Hello Naruto." A timid voice says. "Hello Hinata." I greet the shy Hyuuga girl. "Are you here for the exams?" Sakura asks. "Yes." Hinata says.

 _Time skip: after the first part: Naruto's POV:_

"Well it looks we got some brave ones." Iriki-sensei says. "Who is our next instructor?" Kiba asks. Just then a window breaks with something black flying through it. "Introducing Anko Mitarashi, your newest Chuunin exams instructor. Meet me at training area 44 tomorrow." The woman says when she appears. I can't help but check her out. Anko-sensei and I are the only ones left in the room. "Anko-sensei, can you join me for some Dango?" I ask. "Sure. What is your name?" Anko-sensei asks. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." I say. "The Hokage's son?" Anko-sensei asks. "Yes." I reply. "Let's go get some Dango. I thought you liked Ramen anyways?" Anko says. "Well one of my girlfriends likes Dango so I gave it a try. I also got her to try Ramen. One thing I learned is never insult Ramen." I explain. "Why?" Anko asks. "Somehow it comes alive and attacks whoever insults it. I don't know how it does, it just does." I say. Anko and I leave to get Dango. While eating Dango, we have some small talk. I'm also subtly checking her out. "Like what you see?" Anko asks. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What would you do if I am?" I say then ask. "I would say if there's a spot in your growing harem for me." Anko says. "There's always a spot someone as beautiful as you Anko." I say.

 _Time skip: next morning: Anko's POV:_

I'm here waiting for everyone that's participating in the Chuunin exams. When I see Naruto, I send him a wink. He sends me a smile. "Alright everyone. This is known as the Forest of Death. This test is different. Each team will get a scroll. There are two scrolls, one white and one green. They represent Heaven and Earth. You need both in order to enter the tower in the center of the forest. If you make it to the tower with both scrolls you will move on to the final part." I explain to everyone. When everyone is getting their team's scroll, I pull Naruto aside. "Naruto, I want to know. Am I in your harem or not?" I ask. "Of course you are Anko. Here let me show you." Naruto says right before he kisses me on the lips. 'Damn he's a great kisser.' I think to myself. Once all the Genin have gone in, I relax.

 **That is it for the Chuunin Exams that I'm doing right now. I need all of my loyal readers to send in ideas for a Kekkei Genkei for Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3 part 2

**Hello everyone. I need two options for Kekkei Genkei from both heritages in Naruto's family. I will put more options for harem members at the bottom. You will pick who is to be brought in next.**

 **Disclaimed.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

Sasuke, Sakura, and I have just entered the Forest of Death. We have an Earth Scroll and need the Heaven Scroll. "Do either of you have a plan on how to get the scroll we need?" Sasuke asks. **(I'm having Sasuke Naruto's brother in all but blood. Only Sasuke's mother was spared besides Sasuke. Mikoto Uchiha is alive and keeping Sasuke from being an arrogant bastard. Also, Naruto and Sasuke were born on the same day so I guess you could call them twins.)** "We should set up some traps around the central tower to ambush other teams for their Heaven scroll." I say. "Good plan Naruto." Sakura says. "I agree brother." Sasuke says. We then start to head to the central tower to set up the traps.

 _Meanwhile: Temari's POV:_

My brothers and I are currently searching for a team with the scroll we need. I'm the eldest of the Sand Siblings of Suno. My youngest brother, Gaara, is a Jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Beast. 'Just what is it about that blonde haired boy that was with that pink haired girl that has my so intrigued? Gaara did act strange around him. Gaara was almost afraid from the boy and Gaara's never afraid of anything.' I think to myself. "What's on your mind Temari?" Kankaro asks. "That blonde boy that Mitarashi Anko winked at. When we met him, Gaara was almost afraid of the guy. Gaara's never afraid. I'm not sure what it is, but there has to be a reason for that." I explain.

 _Meanwhile again: Minato's POV:_

I was sitting in my office letting Shadow Clones deal with the paperwork while my wife Kushina is with me. "How are you not upset that the Kyuubi is training our son?" Kushina asks. "Because even though I want Naruto to be seen as a hero, the Civilian Council treat him like the fox. The Clan Heads and the Shinobi Council see Naruto for a hero. You remember the arranged marriage we made with Hiashi regarding his twin daughters. Hell even Inoichi Yamanaka wants to wed off his daughter to Naruto. Besides, as long as the Civilian Council is in power, they could pay off some of the instructors at the Academy to fail Naruto. If he's learning from the fox, than I say go for it. I already put word out for Jiraiya to come back to teach Naruto more about seals and sealing techniques. That Sankaku no Gaara Genin from Suno is like Naruto but for Shukaku the One-Tailed Beast. I can already tell that the boy's seal is the work of an amateur. That is another issue I will inform Jiraiya about." I explain. "Why can't you just replace the people on the Civilian Council?" Kushina asks. "Because even if I did, every civilian in Konoha hates Naruto for holding the Kyuubi. It's bad enough I have to deal with Danzo trying to turn my son into a weapon. Until Sasuke is a Chuunin, he isn't eligible for the CRA. Mikoto could be put in the CRA but do you really want that done to her?" I explain then ask. "No I don't. Mikoto is the only Uchiha in the Clan Heads. If she were to be put in the CRA, she wouldn't be able to attend the meetings." Kushina says.

 _Back with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: Sasuke's POV:_

Naruto, who is my twin brother in all but blood and looks, Sakura, and I are heading to the Central Tower in the Forest of Death to set up some traps to get the scroll we need. We come across a grass Nin that rips his face off. "Orochimaru. So kind of you to join us." Naruto says. "How do you know of me?" Orochimaru asks. "Because if I were to ever meet you, I was told to set this flare and the Hokage would be here in seconds." Naruto says right before sending a flare high into the sky. Not five seconds later does the Yodaime and Naruto's father appear in a yellow flash. "You kids go on ahead. I will handle this fight." The Yodaime says. We do as we're told.

 _Minato's POV:_

I got into a stance ready to my sensei's former teammate. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face since your betrayal Orochimaru. I don't know why you're here, nor do I care. When I'm through with you, you will find yourself in a dark cell with your Chakra cut off." I say. "Such big words for the Yellow Flash. Hope you have the skill to back them up." Orochimaru says right before he attacks. We battle it out for a few minutes before he decides to run like a coward. The reason why is because I managed to disarm him of his sword called the Kusenagi. "Another day Yellow Flash." Orochimaru shouts. With Orochimaru gone for now, I left to head back to my office planning to let Jiraiya know of this.

 _Time skip: Month between Prelims and Finals: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking around when I run into Anko with three other females I don't recognize but I can tell that one is an ANBU and the other two are Jounin. "Hi Anko." I greet. "Hey Naruto. I would like you to meet my friends Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Yugao Uzuki. We're sometimes known as the Konoha Ice Queens. Males only call us that because of our treatment towards perverts." Anko says. "Nice to meet you all. Kurenai-sensei, how is Hinata holding up?" I say then ask. I haven't got a chance to see Hinata in the hospital since I asked my dad for some training. "She's holding up. She keeps asking when you're going to come though. Both she and I are about ready to kick Kiba, Hana's younger brother, in the balls." Kurenai says. "You're not the only one." Hana says. "Oh and what does that mean Hana?" Kurenai asks. "Both my mother and I want to kick Kiba in the balls. Let him learn how to treat women as equals then as objects." Hana says. "Anyways, what's new with you Naruto?" Anko asks me. "Well I did ask my dad for some training but what he wants me to train in he is not very mastered in. He was going to have his sensei train me. My dad said to look for a guy with silver hair trying to do 'research' on females." I say while using quotes on research. "If you aren't too busy, maybe you can treat us to some Dango." Anko says. "Anko, you need to cut back on Dango like I need to cut back on Ramen. I will treat you four to Ramen to have you try it. No matter what, if you haven't eaten Ramen before, never insult Ramen. I don't know how but if you insult Ramen, then Ramen will attack you. It will find you no matter where you hide." I say.

 **Hope you all like it. Like I said at the top, I want to give Naruto a Kekkei Genkei from Namikaze blood and Uzumaki blood. I NEED ideas for the two Kekkei Genkei to give him.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 3 final

**Hello all. It hurts that nobody has Kekkei Genkei for Uzumaki and Kamikaze bloodlines. I forgot to do this last chapter but the options for the next person to be brought into the harem are Hana, Yugao, Kurenai, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Temari, Kin, and Tayuya. This chapter has Jiraiya training Naruto.**

 **Disclaimed.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

I'm treating Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao to Ramen. "So Naruto, what's this about you having a harem?" Hana asks. "Well it started after most of the civilians attacked me some time back. I went into the forest and collapsed on the forest floor. While out of it, I entered my mindscape and met the Kyuubi. While in my mindscape, I changed it up to make it look like a field with a cabin and a lake for Kyuubi to live. Kyuubi is actually a girl too. Kyuubi wanted me to get a harem so I can be pleasured by her in my mind and by others outside my mind. Sakura, Anko, and a Kiri Missing Nin named Haku are already part of the harem. If you three want in then you're more than welcome. The choice is yours." I explain. "We have time to decide right?" Kurenai asks. "Yes. Like I said the choice is yours on whether you want in or not. I'm not giving you a deadline on your choice. When you've decided, come see me." I say. I pay for the Ramen and head out to find my sensei.

 _Time skip: Chuunin Exam Finals: Minato's POV:_

I'm here in the Kage Booth with the Raikage, the new Mizukage, and the Kazekage. My predecessor is here with my wife as well. My son is going up against the Hyuuga Prodigy. Naruto ends up the victor in that. When he goes up the Kazekage's son who is Shukaku's container, Naruto restrains and fixes the seal on Gaara.

 _Orochimaru's POV:_

'Well the Chuunin Exams are over. Now to put my plan into action.' I think to myself. Right before I can a move, the Namikaze-Uzumaki brat has a sword at my throat. "Naruto, why do you have the Kazekage at sword point?" Minato asks. "Because he's Orochimaru. I got enough of his scent in the Forest of Death to remember it and the Kazekage reeks of the scent." The brat says. "Well so much for that." I say right before removing my disguise and attacking. In the end, I get killed by the brat.

 **I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer but I started working on this a couple of days ago and let it go for a few days. I still need ideas for a Namikaze Kekkei Genkei and an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkei. Please give me ideas.**


End file.
